1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-166608 discloses a connector including a housing formed with cavities in multiple stages in a vertical direction. Locking lances are cantilevered forward along lower surfaces of the respective cavities. Terminal fittings can be inserted into the cavities from behind and are locked by the locking lances. A front retainer is assembled with the housing from the front and horizontal restricting plates formed on the front retainer are inserted into deflection spaces for the locking lances. Insertion of the restricting plates into the deflection spaces for the locking lances restrict deflection of the locking lances away the terminal fittings and reliably retain the terminal fittings.
A lower surface side of the lowermost restricting plats is covered by a supporting plate constituting an outer wall of the housing. The supporting plate is expected to correct a curvature of the restricting plates that occurs when the front retainer is molded. However, the supporting plate is not connected to side walls that partition the cavities in a lateral direction. Thus, the reliability of a correcting function is low.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to reliably correct the deformation of a plate-like functional portion located at an outermost end of a front retainer.